This invention pertains generally to job request queues, and more specifically to the implementation of a relational hierarchical job request queue.
There is a fundamental need to provide service for a variety of types of job requests in client-server systems. Modem digital imaging devices (“DID”) are often capable of performing a variety of functions. DIDs suitably include devices such as printers, fax machines, scanners, copiers, multi-function peripherals (“MFPs”), and other like peripheral devices. Furthermore, a single computer can often access a plurality of different types of DIDs, which means that a single computer is capable of generating various types of job requests with various destinations. There exists a need to organize the various job requests sent from a user to any one of a plurality of types of DIDs connected to a network.
There also exists a need to provide both clients and administrators in a client-server environment with the ability to perform management functions on job request queues. It is preferable if clients have the ability to specify how a job should be processed. It is also preferable if clients have the ability to monitor jobs in a job request queue.
It is also preferable if administrators have the ability to create queues, assign priorities to queues, relate parent queues to child queues, move jobs between queues, etc.